Kiseki no Naka de Ikite Iru
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fee6b3 |CD name = Character Songs |previous = Kimi no Mizu ga Waraukara |next = Iwatobi Stream |current track = Kiseki no Naka de Ikite Iru }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Toshiyuki Toyonaga Daisuke Hirakawa |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Makoto Watanabe |arrangement = Makoto Watanabe |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 26, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Kiseki no Naka de Ikite Iru (奇跡のなかで生きている, lit. Living in a Miracle) is the fourth track of the CD Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories. It is performed by Asahi Shiina's and Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Toshiyuki Toyonaga and Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on December 26, 2018. Characters *Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics Kanji = 美しくさり気なく　瞬間に無限を 運命はイタズラで　思うより大胆だ ひとりずつ自分の毎日を　時に思いがけない選択を 読めない意図は神のみぞ知る　今日をくり返し すれ違いながら 知らず知らず 何かを受け取って 渡しあって 奇跡のような偶然にも　気づかないまま生きているね きっとあの時　隣あえたのは　天文学的確率 だけど導かれたみたいに 来るかわからない　コタエアワセの日まで 育っていたんだ　お互いのなかに残しあった　運命のカケラ 遠くまで連れてきて　もうすっかり自分自身だ この世界中そんな奇跡が　溢れているんだろう 誰かにありがとう 知らず知らず そんな気はなくても 渡しあった 今となれば必然だった　優しさが確かにあるんだ そうやって今日も　うまく回っているさ 楽観的でかまわない　どうか世界中に幸あれ 記憶の底で　目覚めないたくさんの めぐりあいがあったかい　全部意味があるって信じられる 未来で会えた うれしい笑顔が気づかせてくれる 選んでいくこの先の道も ずっと どんな時もどこにいても僕らは ひとりじゃないね きっとあの時　隣あえたのは　天文学的確率 だけど導かれたみたいに 来るかわからない　コタエアワセの日まで 育っていたんだ　お互いのなかに残しあった　運命のカケラ |-| Rōmaji = Utsukushiku sarigenaku shunkan ni mugen o Unmei wa itazura de omou yori daitanda Hitori zutsu jibun no mainichi o tokini omoigakenai sentaku o Yomenai ito wa kaminomizoshiru kyō o kurikaeshi Surechigainagara shirazushirazu Nanika o uketotte watashi atta Kiseki no yōna gūzen ni mo kidzukanai mama ikite iru ne Kitto ano toki tonari aeta no wa tenmongaku-teki kakuritsu Dakedo michibika reta mitai ni Kuru ka wakaranai kotaeawase no hi made Sodatte itanda otagai no naka ni nokoshi atta unmei no kakera Tōku made tsurete kite mō sukkari jibun jishinda Kono sekaijū son'na kiseki ga afurete iru ndarou Dareka ni arigatō shirazushirazu Son'na ki wanakute mo watashi atta Ima to nareba hitsuzendatta yasashi-sa ga tashika ni aru nda Sō yatte kyō mo umaku mawatte iru-sa Rakukanteki de kamawanai dōka sekaijū ni kō are Kioku no soko de mezamenai takusan no Meguriai ga attakai zenbu imi ga aru tte shinji rareru Mirai de aeta ureshī egao ga kidzuka sete kureru Erande iku konosaki no michi mo zutto Don'na toki mo dokoni ite mo bokuraha Hitori janai ne Kitto ano toki tonari aeta no wa tenmongaku-teki kakuritsu Dakedo michibika reta mitai ni Kuru ka wakaranai kotaeawase no hi made Sodatte itanda otagai no naka ni nokoshi atta unmei no kakera |-| English = Infinity is beautifully and nonchalantly concealed in the moment Fate is mischievous and bolder than you think We spend our days each on our own, sometimes making unexpected decisions I repeat this day where God only knows the intentions I can’t decipher As we crossed paths without meeting, We unwittingly received something, passed something along to each other We’re living without recognizing even the coincidence that was like a miracle I’m sure that the fact we could meet side by side that time is an astronomical probability But it’s like I was shown the way We each raised it until the day we could check our answers with each other, which we weren’t sure would come - the shards of fate that were left behind inside both of us Bringing you along all this way, I am now completely myself I wonder if miracles such as this are abundant in this world We unwittingly exchanged a ‘thank you’ with someone, Even if it wasn’t our intention We certainly have the kindness that was inevitable now In that way, we’re getting around smoothly today as well, I don’t care if I’m being optimistic, I wish all the best for you all throughout the world The great deal of chance meetings that I’m not aware of in the bottom of my memories are warm I can believe that they all have meaning The happy smiling face that I was able to encounter in the future helped me realize Even on the path I will choose ahead and forever onwards, No matter when, no matter where We’re not alone I’m sure that the fact we could meet side by side that time is an astronomical probability But it’s like I was shown the way We each raised it until the day we could check our answers with each other, which we weren’t sure would come - the shards of fate that were left behind inside both of us Translated by albatrossmuffin Videos TVアニメ『Free! -Dive to the Future-』キャラクターソングミニアルバム Vol.2 Close Up Memories 試聴動画 References Navigation |color2 = #dfc6e6 |font color = #FFFFFF}} category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Duet Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.2 Close Up Memories